PPG&RRB Bleeding Love
by anneke lilleke
Summary: This is my first PPG story hope you like it. Mojo thought of a evil plan, how to destroy the PowerPuff Girls again. Will his plan work this time or will the RowdyRuff Boys change their minds, or maybe...
1. Mojos Brilliant plan?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Puff Girls, Craig McCracken does

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the Power Puff Girls, Craig McCracken does._

_**Authors Note: **__This is first PPG fiction I ever made, so hope you like it! And I hope that they won't be completely out of character._

_**Team work with: **__Kisstriss_

**PPG&RRB –"Bleeding" Love**

Chapter 1: Mojo's Brilliant IDEA?

It's another beautiful day in Townsville, where people smiling to each other and living friendly. Meanwhile there were flying three not so friendly boys…Brick, Boomer and Butch…

"Man, it's good to not to listen HIM's lection about Powder Puff Girls, I mean after…" started Butch the talking

"Don't say it Butch, we will get them and for good…Hey I got an idea since we are free now, lets see what's Mojo up too?"

"Good idea Brick, but I really want to pound somebody first!" Then Butch saw one innocent man and beat him up and took all money he had, when he flew back to guys…

Boomer asked "Hey, where are we flying too?" Brick stopped and looked annoyingly bored and punched Boomer middle of the eyes also stopped flying and are up in the air. "What did I said?" he asked.

"Weren't you listening Stupid! Brick said we going to Mojo's place!" Butch said little angrily, how stupid their brother could be or he only acting this way.

"Oh…"

"Let's FORGET about it!" said the leader and they flew further and faster to Mojo's and voila they crashed Mojo's so called roof. Mojo was exactly there, where Boys crushed in and Brick said "Hey Monkey-Face, what are you doing?"

"Oh Boys, my children!" Mojo imminently hugged the boys, while they at the first second got angrily annoyed…

"Hey PAPS, what do you think you're doing?" Butch growled and then Mojo imminently stopped hugging or else the boys could kick his butt.

"Ha-Ha! I see I am better parent than **HIM**?" Mojo said little jokingly…

"OH BROTHER! Cut out the better parent thing…!" said Boomer

"YEAH, Mojo we don't care who is better parent, we are here to destroy Powder Puffs!!"

"That's the spirit Brick!" Mojo said proudly, then something hit the monkey "But why then you are here, not right away went to destroy them, eh?"

"Because those sissy girls…"

"No need more words Boomer, but I know that their kisses are powerful for you, aren't they?"

Boys started to snicker "Well yeah duh, but even when we are bigger, stronger and tougher, it doesn't matter!" they said in union

"Yeah I have heard that size doesn't matter…" then Mojo mumbled to himself "There must be a way to defeat those curses Power-Puffs" Then he said to Boys "Hey Guys, would some of you like to play video games, read military history books and eat pizza with extra cheese?"

The Rowdy Ruff Boys where so exited that they said "YES!

**Boomer:** I'll play video games!!

**Butch: **I'll play along with Boomer but I'll eat the pizza!

**Brick: **I'm SO in with the military history, I'll READ!

Mojo nodded proudly and said "Make yourself comfortable, talk to you tomorrow! I will have a busy night!"

"Because to have a plan, how to destroy those girly girls?" asked Brick

"Yeah because to destroy Powder Puffs?" repeated Boomer

"That's right guys! See you!" Now Mojo went into his lab thinking and meanwhile fell asleep with the thought _´Rowdy Ruffs and Power Puffs…Girls got Goodness, Boys got Badness.´ _Then Middle of the night Mojo woke up "Yes, Yes! That's perfect, but tomorrow I need to convince boys to do so" and the monkey laughed evilly…

-The Next Day

It was breakfast time in Mojo's as usually he had two frizzed eggs and two toasts with jam, and drank orange juice…This time he didn't read the paper but talked with _his´_ boys about evil stuff but didn't mentioned Power Puffs yet… Until Brick asked "So Mojo, did you thought up some evil-crazy plan to destroy the Power Puff Girls?"

"Oh Brick, YES I sure did!" monkey winked

"Now we're talking!" Butch and Brick said in union.

"EEE… So what's the plan?" asked Boomer curiously.

"It's really simple; make their heart melt and blood to boil!"

"You mean like use the shrinking devise and go into Power Puff Girls and use our powers to make their heart melt and blood boil, huh? Is that it?" said Boomer in his funny voice.

"No Stupid! It is when you make girl fall in love with you…" At the beginning, when Mojo opened his mouth Brick again gave Boomer a punch middle of his eyes.

"What do you have in mind?" Brick asked suspiciously and knowingly, what Mojo meant earlier minutes.

"Well you know, impress girls, how strong are you on other bad guys, hang out with them, make compliments…I know you guys are pure evil, since I the creator of you am pure evil, but I really need you guys at least try to act nicer around them, like show _Bad Boys With Golden Hearts´ _But of course it isn't really this way you three just faking, that's all…"

Brick cut him off and took by monkeys' suit and they are higher now in the air "Are you NUTS!! Nice? We are never NICE!! And even if we try to be, what's the POINT?"

"But son you didn't heard the ending of my plan, when you hang around them for awhile and don't look suspicious to Power Puffs anymore, make them drink Antidote X put it into the drink or something…Or just threw up on them and say Sorry´ it was a accident it was a water and then right away destroy them…So what do you say Guys?"

Boys mouths wore wide opened, when they heard Mojo's brilliant plan, and the discussed there something as a group and Brick says "Yeah Mojo it's a deal! I mean, how hard that could be… Even we boys could do hardest things at least to destroy the Power-LESS girls. And they never see the end of it!" Brick laughed with others.

Then Butch made monkey voices and also said "That would be so awesome!"

"You said it bro!" said Brick

"I am not sure guys would this plan work?!" said Boomer, his brothers looked him weirdly "Well ANYTHING could happen you know?"

"Like what, Professor Utonium will create NEW Powder Puffs?" asked Butch and another laugher came along.

"Yeah…h-e-h, h-e-h!" Boomer said along to just laugh with the guys…

"This time my plan just can't FAIL!" Mojo laughed creepily

"Yeah… Ha-Ha! When should we start?" asked Butch

"Why not now? It is sickly bright sunny day outside?" said Mojo

"COMMON GUYS, LETS GIVE girls some TASTE of their own medicine!" said Brick and all three flew away.

Mojo went quite teary and said in whisper "Oh there they go, my boys! This time nothing absolutely nothing would not stop them! The Luck Is With Them" and now the green faced monkey let out a revealed sight.

-

_**Would Rowdy Ruff Boys really try acting nice? Would Power Puff Girls really be destroyed this time? Is Mojo's master- plan the best one yet against the PPG?**_

_**Thank you all, who had been reading and now reviewing it!**_

_**Please stay TOONED… **_


	2. Huh? part 1

From author: Thank you, so much for your reviews people

**From author: **_Thank you, so much for your reviews people! Hope you like this one too._

**Team work with: **_**KissTriss **_

**PPG&RRB "Bleeding" Love**

Chapter 2: The Girls Confusion?

The Rowdy Ruff Boys flew fast away from Mojo's pad. And then Brick thought of the first step, how to impress Power Puff Girls, but the leader is sick to think about it. They stopped front of one quite big but beautiful tree…Boomer asked in confusion "Why we stopped front of this stupid tree?"

"SH Boomer, they may be close, so here is the plan…" Brick told quietly the plan.

"Yak, too girly! But worth to try it as long as we destroy the Puffs" Butch commented quietly and chuckled a little.

_**-Meanwhile in Power Puff Girls house**_

There hasn't any hotline call for Power Puff Girls…Well not yet…So to use this quality time to do some stuff, what girls like to do in their free times. Bubbles drew, Blossom brushing her hair and Buttercup beating the big peace of meat. While Professor Utonium crossed the way of the girls' room, he went in and said quite amazed "Girls, what are you doing inside in a beautiful bright sunny day like today…"

"You know Professor we have mostly those sunny days, not much of the rainy ones" said Buttercup quite sarcastically while kicking hardly the meat.

"I know Buttercup, but I really want that my perfect little girls have enough energy and vitamins/minerals to save the day like you use to do"

"Professor is actually right girls, we should go outside, and see if everything is ok. Besides to be smart, pretty and great we need our air too not only to catch our beauty sleep." Said knowingly Blossom

"But I want to finish the drawing…" said Bubbles cutely

"You can finish it later!" said Blossom and gave an eyewink to her blonde headed sister and then looked at Buttercup.

"Okay, okay I'm going too, jeez!" and she narrowed her eyes up.

"Let's go!" Blossom insisted or rather being in charge like she uses to, and girls flew away.

_**Meanwhile up in the big tree**_

"Hey Guys, look, what's up in the sky?" said Boomer, who noticed something.

"The Power Puff Girls?" asked Butch

"No dude it's the hearts as a signal to Powder Puffs that City of Townsville is destroyed by somebody if they aren't home at the moment, that's it! It's a perfect chance to impress the girls" said Brick

"Huh?" Brick brothers said in union.

"Just come already!" said annoyed Brick, who flew away first and faster before the girls will be first, who notice the signal.

While flying Boomer asked "But, what about the first plan you told to us?"

"Maybe later, now HURRY!" Brick said in his higher meaner voice or so.

_**-When girls flew away first thing they saw the heart signal**_

Blossom saw it first "Look Girls trouble, hurry!"

"Now Mayor tells it!" said Buttercup little tiredly but same time feels being in action to kick somebody, as the tough one she's.

They flew further and faster, when they made it Blossom blocked her sisters' way and said "Look!"

"Huh?" asked Bubbles and Buttercup in confusion, when they saw better…

"No…No it can be…" started Buttercup

Buttercup and Bubbles finished it "THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS?"

"Let's get them!" offered Buttercup and she started to fly, but Blossom stopped her by holding her left leg.

"Wait Buttercup let them do it, I know it is really strange, but let them do it!" said Blossom thoughtfully

"Yeah, maybe we will get the answer later, why did they do it!?" said Bubbles with her cute smile up in the air. When Bubbles finished her sentence there was the last hit, where this one eyed orange where he could spit it out slimy, green, cold, gross same time there is like little fires in it, what could hurt normal people and destroy Townsville really badly monster.

When the monster fell down, Rowdy Ruff Boys coolly went onto the ground and all three commented their moves, hits and powers. They of course saw Power Puff Girls but first thing, what girls easily notice and may be get little mad if there comes ignorance from boys, who haven't done at the first times. That's what boys had learned at times somehow, somewhere? Girls wore still up in the sky and looked down to the boys, and Blossom asked "Do you think Rowdy Ruff Boys really didn't notice us?"

"Nah!" all three sisters said in union

"Let's go see, what they are up to!" offered Bubbles

"No, I think they want that we'd make the first step, but we wont, lets just fly quietly away…" said Blossom they turned away and flew away.

Boys of course noticed that and Boomer asked "Hey they didn't even got close to us, when we stopped the monster, maybe the ignoring part wasn't the best thing to do?"

"Yeah, maybe they wore just afraid that we beat them up too…"added Butch

"No dudes… Definitely not! I think since we saved Townsville from that monster they wore just quite shy to tell us _Thank you! ´ _Ha-Ha!" Brick gave a quite evil smirk at this point. Suddenly boys heard alarm from Townsville's Bank, they activated again their fast flying and they caught the robbers, beat it them up for good, again Power Puff Girls just made there minute later or even less and already boys flew away with bad guys just front of girls and this time Brick gave Blossom quite interesting smile also winked with his right eye and said "Hey Good Looking!" and they all flew away faster to put those bad guys behind the bars. Blossom just stared boys especially Brick, while they flew away, she was speechless, but somehow her cheeks got quite rosy.

"Hey those guys don't play fair, what we should do now Blossom?" said Bubbles, but her sister didn't replied, Bubbles said "Blossom?"

Buttercup now spoke up "Blossom?"

She turned around "Um…Bye!" and Blossom flew away.

Buttercup and Bubbles stayed stunned and looked each others faces confused and then they asked at same time "Where are you going?"

"Don't worry! I'll be back soon as possible, but since then help Professor or something?"

"But what about…?" asked Bubbles but she couldn't finish the sentence, because already Blossom answered while was far away _"Later!" _

When Blossom flew away far away, Buttercup and Bubbles wore together now, and they just thought to fly home then, while flying they looked down one big beautiful tree, there was an old lady, who wanted to get her cat back, who accidentally stuck up in the tree, but again girls wore little late, because they already saw, how the process going by Rowdy Ruff Boys…

When they got the cat, Boomer went down to that old lady and said "Here is your cat Miss!" Then the boys wore for awhile on the ground…

While the sweet old lady pleasantly blushed and said "Oh Boys, I am long time no Miss, I am married…Here is a candy each for you!" she gave each boy a lollipop, apple, strawberry and coke flavored.

"Thanks!" said Brick just for being polite and the old lady waved to them, and they flew upper and Buttercup and Bubbles stopped them.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing, hmm?" asked girls in union.

"What do you mean toots?" asked Brick back as leader he is.

"Like you don't know, saving the day all the time and now we even don't know, where Blossom is?" said Bubbles madly.

Boomer flew little closer to Bubbles and said "Sure we made mistakes in the past like wanted to destroy oh so cute puffs especially you Bubbles, but just give us some chance to be better boys, hmm…?"

Buttercup looked Boomer weird and said out loud "What a…?" And same time Brick thought in amaze _"Where the heck Boomer learned "THE SWEET TALKING?"" _ Then Brick gave a little harmless punch to Butch, he understood imminently, why his bro did it…

He went closer to Buttercup and said quite in a flirty tone "How's going _Spice Girl_?"

"Ew…Go away _Butcher_! And _Spice Girl_? How lame can you get?"

Butch was going to hit Buttercup really badly, because calling him _Butcher_, but Brick stopped him "Hey let me go, who she think she is anyway, calling me lame butcher, eh?"

"So you want to fight, huh? Come on try me!" Buttercup offered

"I can easily win you _Butter-Cup!_"

"Oh yeah, we will see about that?"

Suddenly in Butches head some sort of like inner voice told him _"Let Buttercup win you, not other way, or you will ruin the perfect plan to destroy her!!" _ And he said "Let's do this!"

"Wait! Brick called out, and then thought "_Damn it! The Plan is now ruined because of Butch... RRGGH!"_ Buttercup and Butch started the fight, the winner was that person, who first landed on the ground, and like Butches inner voice told him to do he did.

"Ha! I won you Butch, oh wait a minute… I told you so!"

"Yeah toots, you won… Girl you are so gifted with much power…You must be on the TOP!" said Butch, when they both started to fly quite slowly this time upper, where the sky is, Brick watched the Buttercup/Butch scene, but listened to Bubbles/Boomers for his opinion BLAB.

Meanwhile Buttercup stopped flying and asked in confusion "What the heck you try to say to me?"

Butch said, who was little higher "Maybe because I like you my butter-crush!"

"Oh no, that never going to happen, and like me? Are you suppose to hate me, we are rivals!!" Buttercup yelled out

"Hey tough one, if I hated you we never would have this kind of conversation." Butch he was amazed that he could be so kind to Buttercup and he flew closer to her and took her right arm, but she mumbled out "Let it go!" and Butch answered simply "Ok!"

They flew up in the sky where Brick, Boomer is and also Bubbles, cute one laughed a lot because, what Boomer had told her. When brunets made there Buttercup was kind of in panic "OH MY, Bubbles! WHERE IS OUR SISTER! She said she will be back, but now is good 5 hours left!!"

Bubbles without worry said "Maybe she is long time ago home!"

"I hope so…BUT IF SHE'S NOT! WE WILL SEARCH HER NO matter HOW long it TAKES!"

"We will help you!" said boys in union.

"NO!" said Buttercup out load!

"Common Buttercup, they seem pretty helpful these days…" said Bubbles calmly.

"Bubbles get a rift, they aren't really on our side, and boys are just fooling around us!!" Wow, Buttercup said finally something smart, so Bubbles disagreed that boys are playing with them but agreed to come without boys especially Boomer and blue ones waved to each other. "STOP IT BUBBLES!" so power-puffs flew fast to their home, there weren't any sign of Blossom, so they searched in their minds everywhere, and didn't found her, and girls started to worry, suddenly Buttercup had in mind her own experience being in love with somebody bad like it was from the green gang Ace, since the green gang is in jail for good few days, but nobody knows, how long? So their place in dumpster is empty, so Buttercup turned around the way without questions did same Bubbles and green-dress was right she was there and not alone! There was also with her Brick, where other two brothers are Buttercup didn't know yet…

Girls said in union "BLOSSOM!"

"Oh hey girls, long time no see, huh…ha-ha!?"

"Blossom, what you think you're doing?" said Buttercup quite bossy…

**To Be Continued part 2 will be posted, who ever knows when...**

**Hope you had a good time reading it:D**


	3. Huh! Part 2

**PPG&RRB "Bleeding" Love**

Chapter 3: Huh? Part 2

"How dare you talk to me like that?"

"What? Blossom, wake up and smell the coffee, Brick is trying to seduce you, and make you fall in love with him, they aren't in our side Blossom, they just have another plan against us."

"Are you kidding chick, we are totally cool. I mean…you know give us some chance, we really are changed!" said Brick

"You really believe, what junk he is blabbing out, sis…Do I need to remind you, when I fell in love with the villain, it didn't end well…You can't possibly be in love with this red-eyed jerk, can't you read his eyes, Brick is totally lying!"

"You're just jealous!"

"You got to be kidding me, why would I be jealous of Brick?"

"Because he got the looks and the brains also is a leader of the Rowdy Ruff Boys."

"Oh man…They really did brainwash you, didn't they. Okay fine, if you want get destroyed be that way, I won't bother you ever again, and don't come to me later with teary eyes and say I told you so…"

Buttercup and Blossom like changed places, green-eyes is telling her wise things and pink-eyes doesn't care to listen. Well they had they days having different point of views, when it came to the crime fighting, but this, could Blossom really be so blind, and doesn't see what really going on. Buttercup flew out and there was Bubbles and Boomer laughing.

"Bubbles come on let's go home!"

"Nacka, I want to chat with Boomer for a little longer."

"You too? He brainwash you too, Bubbles…Oh for the love of god, when this nightmare going to stop."

She was about to fly away, when Butch caught on with her "Stop it Butch, you can't brainwash me too. Whatever you up to, I hope you all go to hell with that. Your brothers maybe impressed my sisters, but you never get me with that."

"I didn't even try to do that!"

"Oh really…" she said sarcastically

"I am just confused; you were in love with Ace? The member of the leader of Green-gang..."

"I don't want to talk about it, yet even remember that…"

"Okay… Can I fly you home?"

"No you can't…I am on my own, and what more…remember…You HATE me, and I HATE you, we are completely opposite, you are evil, I am not…"

"Nothing is possible between love and hate, you know?"

"Love? I don't have ever-never anything to do with you, Butch so just find another girl, who you can torture and leave me alone, or I will take your heart out and tear it into many peaces, that is if you have a heart, I doubt that you really do…"

"Fine, be that way…you wimp!"

"What did you call me?"

"I said you are a wimp, you are too afraid to hang around boys like us…"

"You take that back!"

"Wi-Wi-Wi-Wi-Wimp!"

"RRRGH!" she went really angry she tried to hit him, but she failed, because Butch stopped her to do so. It was dark, the moon and stars were shining, Butch wasn't sure himself why, but it felt right time for it, yet so soon and fast, when he didn't got Buttercup's trust on him yet, but he didn't care, yet in a really weird way he wasn't even discussed to think about this thing, what he is about to do. He gave short kiss on Buttercup's lips; she didn't react, like Butch hoped she would.

She spit it out her drool and was generally discussed she said mad "You creep! And you didn't explode or went bigger?"

"Tough luck, babe!"

"Stop calling me BABE I am not babe especially yours…"

"Okay!"

"So, why didn't you explode or went bigger?"

"I am not sure…" And then Butch remembered the flashback, when HIM put on them a coody vaccination, which they stay the same, if they really want for this kiss to happen_. "It couldn't be, could it? That I really wanted this kiss to happen…" _he thought…_ "I hate her; I want she would be destroyed for real this time, do I? Why I am not sure, what I want?" _ Then he spoke "I guess I really do like you!"

"Shut up! For crying out load, if you do like me, then you would keep eye on my sisters, that your brothers, won't kill them, because they aren't listening to me, but I got a feeling if you would talk to them, that you and rest of you Rowdy Ruffs, are just planning to destroy us, in a sweet way this time, I mean if you would told that to them, I am sure they'll come back to their minds. But no, so if you would tell them this, then I could consider thinking, that wasn't only a kiss or only empty words, what you had told me!"

'_Man, she's a really tough one…" _"But what if they won't listen?"

"So it is true! You all tried to seduce us into your little trap, like the bear would fall into trap, because of the sweet-honey!"

"No, no…You don't understand…I do care about you!"

"If you do, you'll bring my sisters back to their senses, just remember that!" and Buttercup flew away fast, and let Butch stay there in deep in thoughts.

"_Why this is happening to me, am I really crushing on Buttercup, especially, when she plays hard to get. Ugh! Tell me it isn't happening, and she said she would believe me, only, when I would stop Brick and Boomer for playing their little game…But I can't or can? Oh just see, how it would go?!"_

- - - - -- -- - - -- -- -- - - -- -- --- -- - - - - - --- -- - - --- - - --- -- - - - ---

"So that's how ended the World War 2…" Brick finished his story

"Wow! You really are smart…" said Blossom, who was really impressed by Brick stories, she could say even she doesn't know that much about History, only the school-program one, she really never go more deeper and find out, what happened more.

"Thanks!"

"Brick, I know it would sounds awkward, I mean so soon and all, but could I kiss you?"

"You haven't asked permission in last time, babe!"

"I mean like on the lips you know, French-kissing?!" Blossom blushed madly.

"_Oh man, she's serious…I can't say no, can I? No I can't then she thinks I don't like her or something…Few of my 'stupid' stories could already do this?" _ Brick thought then he said quietly "Okay!"

"Really?" Brick nodded and then she said like a love-sick girl "Okay…Okay…Close your eyes…"

He did so and he could feel already Blossoms winter fresh breath, leaning closer and closer, and when she kissed, Brick wasn't prepared for that…Their lips were frozen, he could feel, how his heart is freezing by every minute, Blossom didn't control, what was she doing, Brick got chills all over the body, Blossom must had used her special-power…Brick fainted, because he was frozen… It was really clear; Brick got a kiss, what would he never forget in his entire life…

"Brick! Oh my god, what did I do…I must wanted him to know, how much he means to me, but now his heart stopped beating, why did I used so much my ice-breath…I need somebody to help me with this…" And Blossom flew and first she saw Butch still in the air, staring at the moon, like he needs to study it. Blossom broke the silence "Butch, you got to help your brother!"

"I am sure he could take care of himself…"

"No you don't understand, his heart stopped beating, I didn't control my feelings, what I had for him…"

"What? You killed my brother?"

"There is still time to save him, use your fire-breath!"

"What are you saying; you want me to me in touch with my brothers' lips, no way?"

"But you don't want your brother would be dead properly, would you?"

""No of course not he's my bro after all!"

"Then common!"

Blossom grabbed his hand, and they where already there. Butch took by surprise, see Brick completely frozen, he lost his skin color, what is now completely white, no matter that his eyes are closed, they are purple-dead. It was terrifying to see, even for Butch, the tougher one in the Rowdy Ruff Boys. He opened Brick's mouth some more, than put his own against his. Blossom was holding Brick's hand to feel, when the pulse is going to work again.

"Remember, Butch start slowly with the heating process…"

Butch nodded and the process started, he took it slow, when Bricks heart was melting and veins and other organs too, then it leaded to his body, it melted also slowly, then Blossom said it's enough twenty seconds later Brick woke up, wasn't sure, what happened!

"What happened?" Brick asked confused

Blossom felt uneasy about this and said pretty nervously "I…uh…I totally accidentally froze you, Brick!"

Then he remembered "That's right the kiss, man…I never imagined, my first real kiss could be something so **powerful**!"

"You're not mad at me?"

"Mad? Are you crazy? You knocked me over; you are damn-powerful-kisser, Bloss!" Brick wasn't acting, he was serious about that…

"Um…Thanks…Anyway…it's late I better get going, bye!"

"Can we repeat that again, perhaps tomorrow, same time, same place…"

"I don't know, maybe…I guess, yes…!"

"Okay see you then, babe!"

"See-you!" and she flew away and took Bubbles with her, Boomer or Bubbles neither of them kissed at the first night, they take it slow. Bubbles feels respected that way by Boomer, he got her trust anyway. When girls were out of there…

Butch asked confused "What was that all about?"

"Don't worry Butch; I got everything on the control…"

"Guys, what's going on?" asked Boomer confused

"Blossom kissed Brick so deep that our bro was practically dead, dude!"

"She, did what?"

"Yep, she gave me a perfect idea!" said Brick quite evilly…

"You would kiss her back, Yuck!" said Butch

"Dudes, it won't be just a kiss, it would be just perfect!"

"You mean…?"

"That's right!"

"Oh bro, you're so bad!"

"I know Boomer, that's who we are-evil, aren't we guys!"

"Um…" They both said

Then he looks at them and asked "You got to be kidding me, you actually like your rivals!"

"Um…"

"Look you guys! We are evil- they are saint, they are perfect, and we are not!"

"Not exactly…" said Boomer

"What?" Butch and Brick said in union

"Bubbles, likes to talk and she told me about herself and her sisters, what they had done wrong…"

"Witch would be…" asked Brick slowly

"Blossom had been in prison for stealing golf-globs 2000 for professor to fathers' day…"

"Huh!" said Brick amazed

"And Buttercup, she tasted the feeling of money, so she beat up all the villains in Townsville, and they were toothless, because she was collecting their teeth then the tooth fairy came and replaced it with the dollars. And Professor punished her"

"Humph, and I suppose your Bubbles are the most perfect of three of them…" stated Butch

"No, she also had made mistakes, witch was, she felt insulted by her sisters for taking her as a weakest fighter in the group, she worked on her own, and she had hurt innocent people for that."

"They aren't so perfect after all, huh guys?" said Brick

"Exactly, Brick nobody really is!"

"Boomer, so you like-like Bubbles?"

"Um…"

"You liked-liked Blossoms kiss Brick!" stated Butch

"Shut up! I see you haven't gone any closer to win Buttercups trust on you…"

"I am working on it!" said Butch thoughtfully

"You better be!"

"Guys, face it…I told you this plan won't work!"

"Shut up, Boomer! You two better not let me down…"

"Let you down? You watch you won't let us down!" said Butch

"Who's the leader of the Rowdy Ruff Boys, ME-me-ME! Now shut up and listen…"

"But Brick…" started Boomer

"Boomer you are our bigger problem for starting to like the pigtails, you Butch haven't got even a one bit closer to Buttercup, only I had made the progress, Blossom is in love with me…"

"So, what are we going to do?" asked Boomer

"You think Bubbles is the thing, what you truly hate, you Butch try to make peace with Buttercup, and I will give Blossom a killing-kiss on my own, only we won't save her as she did me. And throw to the girls or let them drink Antidote X, just whatever to destroy them once and for all…"

"Okay…" They agreed, but Boomer senses it's not going to work out…

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Would they kill Power Puffs, or Boomers inside feeling was right? Let's see how it goes in next chapter…**_

_**Please read and review…**_


	4. Between LOVE and HATE!

**Team work as usual with Kisstriss**

**PPG&RRB "Bleeding" Love**

Chapter 4: Between Love and Hate

Next morning, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were sitting at the table eating breakfast with Professor. Buttercup isn't really that kind of a person, who would turn somebody in, especially her sisters. If things get worse, she'll let her father to know. Besides Bubbles or Blossom didn't act much differently, then they did before, so yeah…

"Professor, I was just wondering, high pathetically speaking. When we are finally at that age, where we want to have our own lives like husband and all, can we have children?"

"No Blossom you can't, how sad that it seems, but you were created, not made, if you know, what I mean?"

"I understand…" She said dissapointently

"**But…"**

"Yes, professor!?" She asked hopefully

"How to put this. High pathetically speaking you have a husband, and you both want to have children, I could create you to have a baby, but only, when your man is like you, created and has superpowers, has these bug-eyes, no toes or nails, and same time is sort of opposite you, witch means, they are outside tough, inside they have a heart, respects you and are loyal. You both are created, and that's why you can't get pregnant, even if you really want to. Then you both need to give your blood sample, I would mix your bloods up, see how it would react and then make a concoction, and after that there would be need only one drop of Chemical X, not the whole bottle, because your children could born hyper-powerful and it won't be pretty. And then voila your kid is born…"

"Can we choose babies sex already?" asked Bubbles

"No you can't that part would be already a surprise…"

"Oh…okay…then!" said Bubbles

"Okay girls, it's school time for three of you, and I'll go downstairs, to do some research…"

"Okay!" They all said in union and they flew off…

--- --- --- --- -- - --- -- - - --- -- --- -- --- - - - - - --- - - --- -- - - --- - - - --- --- - - --- - ---

Like Boys and Girls agreed, they met at the same time and place, only Buttercup wasn't there, why should she? After all, her sisters doesn't listen to her, and she doesn't want to play that _'start is sweet end is sour' _game, she rather do something, what she likes at that time, after all there is a saying- time is money,- and why to waist it to the pointless mission, right?

"Hi Brick!" Blossom said shyly and her cheeks went rosy…

"Hello, babe…Let's go to the Townsville park, what would you say?"

"It's a great plan, Brick…If be honest I don't like this place very much either…"

"Yeah, it's still a dumpster anyway…"

"Right!" And then Blossom hand in hand with Brick flew away from there, leaving Bubbles, Boomer and Butch alone…

"Bubbles, would you like to get a milk-shake with me?"

"I'd love to, Boomer!" And then she turned to Butch and said "I tried talk in Buttercup to spend time with you, but she didn't want to and we can't force her to go out with somebody, who she dislikes completely!"

"Yeah toots, don't worry about it, maybe we never find in each other some peace…" said Butch already to himself, because he didn't notice, when Boomer and Bubbles took off to themselves.

He went inside the green-gang pad, where they still aren't living, then he saw there was, like a big voodoo doll with full body, no face, he put it into sitting position, and he sat right to face that doll.

Butch asked annoyed "What? What are you staring at?" He sort of saw that doll made faces "Don't give me that look, would you? I know, what are you thinking? And I won't do it!"

Suddenly the wind blow hard and that made, doll to move its hand and it touched Butch "So, you want to fight, huh?" Like a magic, the doll shook its faceless head… "So you don't, than quit bugging me!" That dolls head hung low "Okay, I understand you're alone too…" He shook its head "No?" Then the doll showed to the wall, there was done graffiti, with the black and red paint, written- _Between hope and fear, love makes it home!_

"I am the tough Rowdy Ruff, I supposed to have not such girly feelings…" then the doll placed its hand on its chest, on the left… "Look into my heart, eh? It's empty!" It shook its head "No? Look deeper…I can't, I can't allow this to myself!" It shook its head once more "I can?" It nodded "It's still empty!" It shook its head again

"Look even deeper-like into one deep-deep hole, what looks like you never would find the end of it-, but actually you can find it?" Doll nodded "I just can't let them die, can I; they deserve to live, don't they?" Again doll nodded "But we were created here to destroy them?" Doll shook its head again "No? Maybe? Yes? Technically yes, but we don't have to follow somebody's will, we have to follow by our hearts?" Doll nodded proudly.

"Do you think, I should tell Buttercup?" Doll nodded "What if she would hate me?" it shook its head "No? She would like me-like me?" Doll moved its shoulders "Maybe? But the main thing she won't hate me, right?" Doll nodded again, it showed it hand, like it has a watch and time is ticking "Right, I am running out of time, thanks!" And Butch flew fast to the Utoniums house…

-- -- --- - -- --- -- -- -- - -- --- -- - - -- -- -- -- -- -- - ---- -- --- - - --- - -

"Isn't night beautiful, Brick?"

"It is, but you are even more beautiful!" he said, while looking into Blossoms eyes, she blushed in the dark… "Can I kiss you, Bloss?"

That caused her even more to blush and she said "I'd love that, even if I die after that!"

Before Brick kissed her he thought _'Blossom actually die for me, when I'll give her the stupid kiss, is she serious?' _"Okay, close your eyes, because you are going to have a big surprise!" She did so, wondering with what he could surprise her…

When Brick leaned closer and closer, Blossom could feel his peppermint-chilly breath, it was really interesting combination in her mind, in one word spicy. Blossom didn't expect this kind of kiss as Brick gave to her, witch was he was heating up her inside; it lasted little longer, where she was completely out of air, and her heart beatings were slower by the second…

But she made to say "I…love…you…Brick!" and one single tear drop, went from her eye, on Bricks chest and he felt, how that tear drop, hurt his heart, like really, he haven't felt something like this before in his entire life…

He felt like uncontrollably his eyes were watering itself and asked many times "Why, why did I let this happen?" Suddenly he saw one corner of her lips was bleeding, he tenderly removed this with his own lips. Was it too late now? Is Blossom really going to be dead for now on…? Brick so need it Boomer here right now, because he got a special power, what contains H2O and also he got a cold breath, but not ice one and that should bring Blossom back to life…

He turned his load voice on "**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMEEEEEEEEEER!"**

"Did you hear something, Boomie?" Then Bubbles turned his load hearing on and she heard that Brick is calling for help, without any questions they both turned on their fast speed flying…

- - - - - - - - -- --- -- -- -- --- -- -- -- -- --- --- -- --- -- --- --- - --- --- -- --- --- -- --- --

Butch knocked on the door, without any worry Professor opened it "Hel-AAAHHH! Please don't kill me!"

"Relax PAPS; I am here to talk to Buttercup!"

Professor still looked him in fear "She-She's in her room, upstairs!" he laughed nervously

"Thanks!" And he flew in and went into her room "Hi…Buttercup!"

"And you came here for?"

"For say this, we better save your sisters, before it's too late!"

"And you expect me to believe that, and I won't fall into one of your traps!"

"I am serious, common…I know, where to find them…"

"Okay…" she said amazed, while they both flew away from the round window…

They made it right after seeing a scene, where Boomer is giving air to Blossom and this time Brick holds her hand to feel the pulse.

"BLOSSOM! What did you do to my sister, you jerk?" asked Buttercup worried and mad.

Brick ignored her and he said to Boomer "I could feel her pulse is coming back…"

Boomer did little more of the breathing and then after twenty seconds, Blossom was alive again, good thing the blue ones made just in time. If they would be there little later, she might never feel to be alive again.

"Wha-What happened?" She took a deep breath…

"Those JERKS!" started Buttercup, and Butch didn't let her finish the sentence, because he saw his brother, looked at Blossom different way then he uses to…

"I love you too, Blossom, I love you too!" he held her head beside him, and still could feel, how his tears are falling down, in this case happy ones, that she made it. It's like first time in his life; Brick was really crying if put beside the fact, when girls shrink them in size and he felt humiliated.

"He's…" again Butch didn't let her talk…

And instead he whispered to her "No Buttercup, this time my bro, really means it!"

"Boomer was Buttercup, right, when she said it was just a game and you wanted to destroy us?"

Boomer felt nervous, but said, what was true anyway "Well, that was the plan, but I said to my brothers at the beginning, it won't work out!"

"Why?"

"Because I got this funny inside feeling that once you pretend have these feelings, later its for real…I got to know you, and I like it really much!"

"Aw…Thanks for being honest, Boomie!"

"Any time, cute one!" and they hugged not for long but still hugged…

"Buttercup?"

"Yes Butch?"

"Do I have a hope?"

Buttercup sighed "I guess you do!"

"Thanks, that's all I need it to know!"

They all went to Power Puff Girls house and since it was Friday, boys were sleeping over with them and had a pillow fight. Butch suddenly stopped playing…

"What's wrong, bro?" asked Boomer

"What are we going to tell, Mojo?"

"Oh-Oh!" They all said

"We'll think of something…" said Brick

"Hey, I got it…" said Blossom and told the plan…

-----------------

_**Okay I know it may seemed little cheesy, but I hope you still like it? So how Mojo would react about this news? Would Buttercup and Butch will be couple for real? Would HIM show up? **_


	5. This is it! Ending?

**PPG&RRB "Bleeding" Love**

Chapter 5: This is it? (Ending?)

Already week passed by, where Mojo or Him haven't heard of boys, so him called Mojo

"Mojo it's me!"

"Oh hello, him, what for you calling me?"

"I want to know, where boys are, I haven't heard of them past this month…"

"They are with me…"

"You don't say and where are they now?"

"Probably still getting power puff girls into their little trap, what I thought up…"

"Ah-ah, when did you last saw them?"

Mojo thought through and answered "Last week?!"

"And you think it's normal? They are still little brats and we should be partly responsible for them and, when they are coming home, you know?"

"I am sure they are fine…"

"We'll see about that, and if your stupid plan, suddenly fails like never before, then I'll…"

"Trust me, this time we villains can take over Townsville!"

"Let's hope so, or you got another thing coming monkey-boy!"

"Ah, shut up!" And Mojo hung up the phone so did him. Suddenly Rowdy Ruffs and Power Puffs came to Mojo window, monkey looked confused and then he came down from his Boca- no house and looked confused "What the name of the hell is going on here, I command you to speak, what's going on?"

"Hmm, where should we start boys…" started Brick

"I know, I know…From Power Puff Girls!" said jumping Boomer

"We know, we aren't stupid as you!" said Brick

"Mojo, thanks for letting us realize, that we are not that heartless…" started Butch

"WHAT?"

"Plus thanks for letting us realize, that we aren't completely cold for power puffs, we totally have fire between us…" added Brick

"What, you lost your mind, guys? They are good you are evil…"

"Um…Can you repeat the last part, dork?" said Brick

"Oh and thanks for made us realize, we aren't that bad and we have a great chemistry between us!" Boomer spoke up

"Hey, dummy, we already said that only by different words!" said Butch

"I wanted to say this too!" said Boomer

"Oh boy!" Brick sighed

"Yeah!" Girls said in union

"Haven't this thought crossed your mind that once you pretend you have interest in somebody and later you understand it's not a pretend anymore, but real…" said Buttercup

"We talked to Professor and since now boys will be living with us…" added Bubbles

"Plus Miss. Keane accepted boys to go to pokey oaks kindergarten so we'll all get educated properly, aren't we boys!" said Blossom

"What? This got to be some mistake, boys hate the education and most of all hate you girls!"

"Hah…Well not anymore paps!" said Brick

"Oh and did we mention…" started Blossom, but then came him from his red smoke kind of thing

"Perfect timing!" commented Buttercup

"That we discovered a new power…" finished Blossom her sentence

"Boys!" said Brick as leader he is

"Girls!" same did Blossom, and then Blossom-Brick hold hands same did Bubbles-Boomer and Butch-Buttercup, all three started to spin around and this power was so powerful that the apple, what was an example exploded, and it could happen to other villains in Townsville including Mojo and Him, when they'll do something dangerous to Townsville…

Mojo and Him looked each other with confusion and fear, and then knelt front of boys and girls, that they sort of give up, since the power of three had been doubled with boys, it just won't be pretty as they saw now. Ever since boys and girls started living together at the same roof, where Professor lives, there had been crimes, but much less than before…More did newcomer crooks, who were ordinary people, and sometimes even from monster island came an monster, but after they got beaten up, more then ever, they eventually gave up. Green gang had done some stuff, but when everybody in villains understood that Rowdy Ruffs really are in Power Puffs side, they just gave up like rest of the villains. But as for Butches and Buttercup's satisfaction to beat up somebody, they got Amivo Boys, those pathetical bacterial villains in Townsville, who loved to be beaten up by them, since they don't feel so pathetical criminals in Townsville as they did earlier times, even then, when they haven't done anything lately, maybe expect stealing oranges, but oh well, I guess it's pretty much it…And now even more people want to move into Townsville since, it is much criminal free, than it was earlier. As I the writer had mentioned already many times already…

Narrator: _So once again the day was saved thanks for the Rowdy Puff Boys, no Power Ruff Girls, no Rowdy, Power…uh, this gives me the headache anyway thanks for Rowdy Ruff boys and Power Puff girls saving the day once and for all…Gee I really didn't see that coming, but oh well, I guess now as narrator for this show my work has been done here properly and…_

"Shut up already, just end the show already!" said impatient Brick

Narrator: _Right! So Townsville is finally and completely saved for now on thanks to Rowdy Ruff Boys and Power Puff Girls, aw…__**how I love happy endings**__! I think I am going to cry…Can somebody offer me another job, because I am done here…_

**The End!**

**A/N- I hope it wasn't rushed, but I really wanted to end this story and I really hope that my ending didn't suck, because I tried my best not to, anyway I hope you enjoyed reading it and please comment. Thank you all who had commenting this so far and like it, I really appreciate this and I guess see you in my other stories, someday!**

**Special thanks for Kisstriss, with whom I had done this story!**


End file.
